Fara
This Page is a work in progress Fara is a predominantly Elven country in which the Elves first appeared on. It first appeared when it was teleported from the Feywild History Fara was not initially in the Material Plane. Fara was a piece of the Feywild that was teleported into the Material Plane by Primal Elves using ancient high magic. It used to be all one piece until a duel between two elvish gods shook the land apart and created vast mountain ranges and large rivers dividing the land into a series of islands Government The Council of Elor'Tel'Dram rules for all the Elves on Fara and works with the Council of K'Elvas. The council in K'Elvas is in direct contact with Elor'Tel'Dram. Each member of the council is a representative of each Elven subrace within Fara. Each member brings the best interested of subrace to the table. The council members are voted in by there people. Each member of the council is extremely strong and proficient in its preferred subjects. Vael'Keldon Eveningwalker, Councillor of the High Elves Bromithis Beargrove, Councillor of the Wood Elves Dael'threlas Moonsinger, Councillor of the Star Elves Triryiad Skysoar, Councillor of the Averiel Lykos'lupis Swiftheart, Councillor of the Lythari Ruematolc Dreamrunner, Councillor of the Eladrin Qorm'theran Ambermight, Councillor of the Wild Elves Councillor of the Sea Elves Councillor of the Snow Elves Fara Locations Elor’Tel’Dram The city of Elor’Tel’Dram is a site to behold. It is the combinations of all elves and stands as a testament to the power of the elves when they combine to one power. Created as the new capital of Fara it houses the Council of Elor’Tel’Dram which is a council that has a representative of each elf race, even those that don’t have a capital of their own such as the Wild Elves and Lythari. Trade and Culture In current times the trade between Fara and the rest of the world has boomed. Elor’Tel’Dram’s floating islands and structures attract many tourists from other races to visit, trade and settle within the city’s walls. This tourism boomed that much that there is an entire district dedicated to that of trading with other races. All races that are peaceful are encouraged to bring with them there culture and trade goods as a sign of respect and to show that uniqueness and individuality is a core focus of the councils idea for life in the city. Law Enforcement Elor'Tel'Dram is a high magic society. Since many Elves have a natural grasp on different styles of magic it is unsurprising that the Elves have figured out how to automate much of the mundane tasks within the city. Brooms sweep themselves and torch sconces light when the moon rises. Even the law enforcement is automated. An elf with a Shield Guardian backing it up is a common sign among the bustling streets of Elor'Tel'Dram. Because of this the crime rate is extremely low in Elor'Tel'Dram as only the highest of threats even dare to try anything within the cities walls. Most successful crimes committed in Elor'Tel'Dram are often by Elves that have connections in high places as to circumnavigate the system, The Elves often play smarter not harder in those types of situations. Shadar'Kai The Shadar'Kai are the only Elven Subrace that doesn't have an active member on the council. The Shadar'Kai never joined the council at its inception as they declined the offer. As far as they are concerned they only take orders from The Raven Queen. The Shadar'Kai see themselves as her emmisaries and are only there to see things go according to plan as to how fate has set it. Often a reason for a Shadar'Kai appearance in the city or anywhere in Fara, is that there is a undead incursion somewhere and they have been sent by The Raven Queen to seek and destroy the undead. The Shadar'Kai are more than welcome in the city. The council have never revoked their offer to the Shadar'Kai and they are able to join the council whenever they should choose to do so, however it looks highly unlikely that they will ever accept. The council do not take this as a slight against them, as they respect the individuality of the Shadar'Kai and do believe that they are a force for good. Magic The world has the Elves to thank for a lot of the magic in the material plane at present time. The Elves of Elor'Tel'Dram have been at the forefront of magical advancements from it inception. Being partially responsible along with the Dwarves, Humans and Gnomes for the construction of the Warforged. Even though to this day the process for creating a Warforged has been lost, the elves come ever closer to recovering that information. Everyday the combined effort of the Elves greatest wizards and artificers research and test methods as to the methodology of there ancestors inventions. This is one of the reasons why the law enforcement has so many Shield Guardians. Ora’Tel Ora’Tel is the Wood elven capital. It was constructed in a vast empty field until they planted the first tree named Ora’Tel. It’s seed was a special gift from Herbacacias, God of Wood the Elves. This tree grew bigger and faster than any of the other trees and has major cultural ties for the wood elves. The Wood elves built in and around the base of the tree to construct their capital. It is often referred to as the god tree, cosmos tree, universe tree and the world anchor. Portal to the Feywild This tree also acts as an anchor to the Feywild, because of this there is a portal to the Feywild within the tree itself. The Wood elves theorize this is possible because Herbacacias wished to teach his children about the wider universe and the implication of there actions upon it. With the ability to travel to the Feywild. The Wood elves that have been to Ora'Tel take a different stance on life and how they affect the nature around them. Wishing to maintain its balance and try to leave a small foot print on its beauty. It is unsurprising to say that many that make a journey through the portal to the Feywild and return become druids. Some of these druids make up those that maintain Ora'Tel and see it as their duty. Other druids see fit to roam the world looking to restore nature to its rightful order and seeking out threats to it. Creatures of the Feywild travel through into the material plane and settle either within the cosmos tree itself or in its surrounding areas. This could be disastrous for those that don't know how to deal with the eccentric denizens of the Feywild. Those that wish to bargain with Fey can obtain rare items or even a valuable ally. Eladrin, Lythari and Wild Elves. The wood Elves of Ora'Tel maintain a greater connection than normal with three of the other Elvish subraces, those being the Eladrin, Lythari and Wild Elves. The Eladrin having spent a long time in the Feywild and having a strong connection to it often travel there. There is a constant influx of Eladrin travellers to Ora'Tel to use the Feywild portal. The Eladrin are often asked by wood Elves to do so in the first places as they are one of the best races to asked for guidance when traversing the Feywild. The Eladrin are more than happy to oblige. The Lythari and Wild Elves both seek to live nomadic life styles within dense woodland, of which Ora'Tel is exactly that. The Lythari and Wild Elves although seen as either barbaric or savage by races such as Dwarves, are simply looking to seek areas in which they feel the strongest connection to there deities. Lythari and Wild Elves were built for this life style, they help keep the woodland areas safe by acting as patrols in the woodland. The Lythari and Wild Elves are always on the hunt and most prey do not see them coming. Only those looking to do bad have anything to fear from these two Elven subraces. Surrounding Area In the surrounding dense and lush woodlands of Ora'Tel there is smaller communities of wood Elves. Within these villages offers a simple and humble existence. Along with the cover of the tree's and the patrolling Lythari and Wild Elves, these villages act as a defense system. The Wood Elves are able to traverse the woodland better than anyone else thus if they spot and invading enemy force they are able to rush to Ora'Tel and inform the leaders. From there guerrilla tactics are employed to defeat the enemy. Without an experienced guide it is highly likely that you will be attacked by dangerous beasts that live within the forests. This can range from bears to even something as outlandish as a Unicorn however this is extremely unlikely. Cyn'dinas The city of Cyn'dinas is a old one. Its large defenses still stand strong to this day. They were build for war but they still remain elegant. Built from the oak forest that it was settled next to the High elves constructed mighty thick walls from it. Originally the ballista that adorn the ramparts were used to kill Drow however now they are used to keep local wild life at bay. Old Values The denizens of Cyn'dinas live a life based on some of the old military values of old. They believe that these have never lead them astray and is what kept the city standing throughout the Second Demon War and many Drow surface raids. Because of this, there is a strong focus on learning combat skills in this city along with hard work. Those that excel in artisanal craft or those that are part of its military are made example of by the leaders as model citizens. This has created friendly competition and not resentment for the fellow Elf. The High Elves relish in becoming there best self and this city exemplifies just that need of the High Elves, believing that this is just one of the many forms of expression of individuality. Some of the world most elegantly terrifying warriors have been produced by this city. Ver’lannar Ver'lannar is the ancient ruins of the first primal elves on the Material Plane. These ruins have be long forgotten by most but stand as a constant reminder of the past. Not much is known about what lies inside but many and adventurer has gone to these ruins to seek ancient artifacts and riches. Many tales of glory have come from this place however it is unclear what is a lie and what is the truth. A’Vyintaar The Avariel of A’Vyintaar live quiet lives in the northern isle of Fara. The population of the Avariel is small in comparison to that of the high elves for example, so their buildings are not as grand or as many. The Avariel enjoy their ability to fly and because of this they chose the isle for its several huge mountains in which the capital is built upon. This isle is kept safe by the Avariel and is small enough that the Avariel know the happenings of the isle at any given time as word travels fast throughout. Some travel to A'Vyintaar to learn about flight and the sky from the Avariel. The Avariel have a mastery over flight that only Aarakokra can rival. Nautmantor The sea elf capital of Nautmantor is built far away from the other civilisations. This is because it is built in the sea and on the cliff face of a coastal mountain. The sea elves of course have a strong affinity to the sea and love to be surrounded by it hence why they built their city in such a location. Upper City Those that wish to visit Nautmantor first must travel through the mountain passage that leads to the upper city. This upper city is were the Sea Elves and the other none aquatic races trade. The Sea Elves built this part of the city with the foresight that they would wish to trade with the outside world and thus it is build to accommodate trade and temporary places to stay. There is a constant flow and bustle to the upper city. The upper city is constructed out of the mountain side it was built into. The sea Elves thought using none sea based materials would make the none aquatic races feel more at home. Lower City In the lower city lies what could be considered the true city. The lower city doesn't care about the other races. Only those can breath underwater may be able to enter this part of the city. The lower city is a unique blend of aquatic rocks and coral along with Elven architecture sculpted out of such terrain. The lower city emits a constant glow so at night the lower city lights up the water and can be seen for miles. Those none sea Elves that have made to the lower city have gone on to say that it is one of the most bizarrely beautiful places on the material plane. Sahaugin The Sahaugin hate the sea Elves and look to destroy them. They would love nothing more than to claim Nautmantor for themselves. Sahaugin constantly attack ships that look to dock within the city to trade as a way to spite the sea Elves. It is not uncommon for sea Elves to escort ships to safety once they reach waters they know are Sahaugin territory. Wyn’Lithir The Snow elf capital of Wyn’Lithir sits atop the snowy mountains of Fara’s northern mountain range. The snow elf settled here as it is cold all year round because of the altitude. Stacial’Alarr The Star elf capital of Stacial’Alarr is settled in the Highest mountain in Fara. The ‘Star Finder’ Observatory is one of the most well known site for the progression in astronomy in the world. The star elves look to the stars to see the messages that Astrella leaves for them. Those that seek phylisophical enlightenment travel here. The star Elves spend a lot of time contemplating different facets of life to attain a higher understanding. This often annoys those that don't understand the ideals of the star Elves. The star Elves value that of individual accomplishment over the ideals of society. Because of this star Elves take great joy in those that come to them and find something out about themselves. Category:Country